The Sequencing, Genotyping and Gene Expression Core will act as a centralized facility to perform large scale and high throughput sequencing, genotyping and microarray analysis for the four projects. Specifically, the Core activities will include: 1) DNA sequence analysis;2) identification of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs);3) genotyping of SNPs;and 4) microarray analysis. The advantages for such a centralized facility include: 1) It conserves resources, and is more time and cost efficient;2) It avoids unnecessary duplication of effort: 3) It standardizes quality control;and 4) It allows for inter-project comparison of results. In addition, the Core will also function as an educational resource to train members of the Program Project laboratories in proper sequencing, genotyping and gene expression methodologies and to provide advice for Project Leaders in the design and implementation of relevant experiments. The training will be valuable for Postdoctoral Fellows and Graduate Students and useful if the demands on the Core exceed its capacity at a particular time. The Sequencing, Genotyping and Gene Expression Core will be housed in the Center for Cardiovascular Genetics in ND40 of the Lemer Research Institute.